


Finding Sunlight

by angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb



Series: Can I copy your homework? [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve (kind of), Alpha Steve appears chapter 2, Beastiality?, D/s, Exhibitionism, Flagrant rejection of actual biology, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Omega Steve (kind of), Pet Play, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Sub Steve, animal/animal, dom bucky, don't worry he likes it, everyone can turn into a wolf because why not, graphic depictions of sex, so if that never gets posted nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb/pseuds/angel_with_a_nuclear_bomb
Summary: Captain America is an Alpha.  His figure impresses everyone, even the opinionated politicians who never seem to agree on anything can agree on that.  Steve Rogers however, is another matter entirely.  On one fateful mission with a sorceress with a... specialized... power turns Steve's life upside-down.  With the return of his long-lost Alpha Bucky Barnes, how will Steve adjust to the world -Or is it the world that will have to adjust to Steve?One Sentence Summary - Alpha Bucky doms the shit out of Steve in front of everyone, and Steve is just an innocent little fluffball.P.S. Yes, the title is dumb - I couldn't think of a better one.  If you have a suggestion, please give it to me, I need helpP.P.S. Yes, the summary is bad, I am sorry.P.P.P.S. This ignores pretty much all of the movie canon events, so its pretty AU but also grounded from the Avengers so... ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Can I copy your homework? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792174
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

"Fear not, my friends," Thor boomed as the helicarrier approached the ground, "Amora's magic cannot affect you."

"And why is that Thor?" Steve asked.

Thor chuckled, "Why, because all of you are most assuredly Alpha's! Especially you, friend Steven. Why, your canine form is the most impressive of all!"

Steve grinned in response, and nodded his head in thanks, but he never met Thor's eyes. "Thank you."

"Stop it with your 'aw shucks' attitude Cap!" Tony said. He stalked forward, and wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulder. "Everyone in this helicarrier agrees that you could possibly be the most Alpha out of all of us!"

Steve huffed awkwardly and ducked his head, refusing to meet anyone's gaze, staring determinedly down at his boots. A red flush began to crawl across his cheeks, and he coughed. "Thanks Tony."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the two, trained to notice even the smallest of motions. She flicked her gaze over to the pair, and noticed that Steve was leaning into Tony's grip ever so slightly; something that an Alpha would never have done. She blinked and shook her head slightly. There was no way that Steve could be an Omega, it was probably just a serum thing. Clint nudged her gently, "What's on your mind?"

Natasha looked at him, debating on if she should share what she had noticed. She decided against it, Steve didn’t need more people staring at him, he dealt with enough unwelcome eyes as it was. "Nothing."

He raised his eyebrow suspiciously, but decided to let the point go. "Alright then, if you say so."

They were all distracted by the jolt they felt as the helicarrier touched the ground. Tony disengaged himself from Steve, and Natasha was the only one who saw the brief flash of panic on his face. A second later it was gone. Steve squared his shoulders, shrugging off the disconcerting sensation of having an Alpha leave him without warning. "Are we ready?"

He waited until everyone had sent him a firm nod, before nodding grimly, "Then let's do this thing."

As the Avengers jogged out of the helicarrier in their classic badass formation with Steve at the helm, no one noticed the shadow that slunk out after them - the shadow that had followed them just in case he was needed. They found Amora sitting in a field of flowers holding a daisy. When she heard them arrive, she glanced up in alarm, "What's this?"

Steve cleared his throat, "We're here to a take you into custody ma'am. It would make this whole process a lot easier if you would comply."

Amora's eyes roamed over all the members of the team, but when they landed on Steve, she grinned. "Oh, Thor. I thought that you had learned your lesson when it came to confronting me when Omegas are around."

As Thor furrowed his brow in confusion, Amora opened her palm and blew a few daisy petals towards Steve. The Avengers exchanged a few confused looks with each other, but none of them bothered glancing towards Steve. If they had, they would've noticed Steve rearing back in surprise at Amora's words.

When the daisy petals headed straight towards Steve, he panicked and jerked backwards, but then he smelt them. The comforting scent made him relax and close his eyes. He sighed, letting all the tension in his body melt away. Too much tension. Before he knew it, he had transformed into a large, fluffy golden wolf.

Thor was confused. He had scented almost all the Avengers, and all of them had been an Alpha. The only one he hadn't scented was Steve- He whirled around and looked for the friendly blond man - only what he saw wasn't Steve. In his place was an excessively floofy golden wolf, larger than himself. He felt his jaw drop, "Steven?"

The Avengers all turned to see Steve. Tony was the first to break the stunned silence, "What. The. Fuck."

In front of him, Steve was happily rolling around on the ground, almost completely oblivious to the events happening around him. Thor glared at Amora, "What is the meaning of this?"

Amora didn't bother to answer. She brought two fingers up to her mouth, and let out a shrill whistle. Immediately, Steve perked up and looked at her. Behind him, Natasha cursed in horrified realization, "Fuck, there's no way we can beat Steve."

The Avengers all swallowed, their minds thrown back to an unfortunate 'team building event' that had taken place a few months ago.

...

_ "Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Natasha asked Steve one last time. _

_ Steve looked up at her and smiled, "Oh yeah, it's fine." _

_ Natasha hesitated, debating on whether or not to heed the subtle dismissal. "You know that it's just Stark being Stark. You aren't obligated to fight all of us at once..." _

_ Steve looked at her, and Natasha was surprised to find herself scared by what she saw in his eyes. "I'll be fine," he said. "Trust me, you guys won't even last 5 minutes." _

_ Natasha had nodded only a little doubtfully, and then made her way over to the rest of her teammates where they planned a simple strategy - attack Steve. They had two trained and deadly spies, an unbeatable hammer, the suit, and the Hulk - there was no way that they could lose. _

_ 2 1/2 minutes later, Natasha was slung over Steve's shoulder like an errant child, Thor was huddled in a corner crying, Tony was paralyzed within his suit, Clint was slung over the rafter bar like a towel on a washing line - and the Hulk was passed out on the floor.  _

_ Steve set Natasha down gently, placed Mjolnir on the floor, pressed a button that released Tony, and then said, "Well, that was fun. I hope you'll accept my invitation to movie night." _

_ Then he walked away, without a single scratch on his person. _

...

"Heel." Amora's voice called out, tearing the Avengers from their memory.

The Avengers watched - dismayed - as Steve began trotting over to the enchantress.

"Aw, Steve no." Clint said.

The Avengers felt their hopes sinking deep into their stomachs as Steve grew ever closer to the woman. The shadow crept forward, sensing danger to its mate - the only other of its kind. It analyzed the situation and realized what had to be done. James Buchanan Barnes stood up, pursed his lips, and let out the first whistle he'd made in 70 years.

Steve jerked at the sound that he had been programmed to respond to since before the serum. His ears perked, and he halted his path. He turned, looking for the source of the sound. The voice that he had been mourning for the past 70 years called out to him. "Heel! My 4!"

The Avengers whirled around, not expecting anything to be able to stop Steve's path. There they saw a handsome young man, who Natasha knew as The Winter Soldier - and who everyone else knew as a war hero.

He glanced over to them and glared, the Avengers inched backwards, taking heed of his warning. Amora whistled again, frustrated that the Omega wasn't immediately obeying her command like the others usually did. "Heel!" She shouted, strengthening her voice with her magic.

Steve had begun heading towards his Alpha, but when the female whistled again, he stopped. Head turning back and forth between the two potential masters, he halted - confused. 

The whistles and commands began to sound again, fighting against each other for a spot in Steve's head. Growing increasingly confused, Steve let out a fearful whine; begging his Alpha to come and make the decision for him.

The Avengers heard the silence that rang out after Steve whined. Their heads had been bouncing back and forth like spectators at a tennis match, but now they settled on the Winter Soldier.

Bucky heard Steve's whine, and he lost it. He surged forward, shifting into his wolf seamlessly. He sprinted over to his sweet little golden Omega, and wrapped himself around him; surrounding Steve in his scent.

Tony watched speechless, as the bear-sized wolf barreled over to Steve. "You know," he said, "Steve being an Omega suddenly makes a whole lot more sense compared to that thing. I bet to them everyone looks like a bloody Omega."

Thor stared. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had thought that Steve was an abnormally large wolf, but compared to his apparent mate he looked like a delicate blade of grass. His gaze shifted over to Amora, and he looked at his teammates who were busy ogling the man that had tamed Steve. Thor cleared his throat, "My friends, how about we apprehend the enchantress before staring at friend Steven?"

The remaining Avengers snapped to attention, and in no time captured the woman. They threw her none too gently into the cell of the helicarrier, and returned to the meadow, where Bucky had decided to sit on Steve, with his jaw firmly gripping Steve's jugular.

Thor made to step forward angrily, but he was stopped by Natasha's arm. "Don't approach them right now Thor."

Thor gasped in indignation, "But the bear-like creature has Steve by the throat!"

Clint snorted, "Thor, that 'bear-like creature' is Steve's Alpha."

Tony sputtered, "Thor, do you not know how Alpha and Omega's work!"

Thor shook his head. "I am afraid that such things function very differently on Asgard when it comes to courting rituals. We would never grab our mate by their throat. Can you explain this to me?"

Natasha sighed, "Thor, I want you to look at Steve. Does he look unhappy?"

Thor squinted at the wolves. "You know, I am not 100% certain that I can positively identify Steven."

Natasha paused and looked at them. "You make a fair point. But look, he’s wagging his tail!"

Thor nodded, "Yes. It is wagging."

Natasha looked pointedly at him, "Is that the sign of an unhappy Omega?"

Thor slumped. "No. But I do not understand. I have seen no other pair in this world conduct such behavior."

Bruce chimed in at this point. "That's because they're both old Thor. In the 1930's we had very different customs."

Thor sighed, "Very well. But why has Steven's Alpha decided to sit on him?"

"He's reforging and reconnecting their bond, Thor. He's proving that he can defend his mate and provide for him." Natasha said.

Thor tilted his head to the side, "So, what occurs now?"

Clint paled, and looked at Bruce. "Maybe we should all get back on the helicarrier."

Bruce nodded, "Let's go."

Meanwhile, Steve was in heaven. His Alpha still wanted him, and was going to claim him! His tail wagged back and forth excitedly, hitting the ground hard.

His Alpha huffed, and let out a low, amused growl; immediately making Steve shudder underneath him. Steve arched his back underneath Bucky, only mildly embarrassed by the gallons of slick that his glands were producing. He whimpered, begging his Alpha to mate him again.

Above him Bucky scented Steve carefully, making sure that he was unharmed. Seeing that he wasn't, he seized Steve's throat, and held him in place firmly. He nudged his cock in front of his Omega's sweet little hole, and bit down a little harder when he heard the resulting whine.

Steve felt his Alpha's cock breach him, and he lost it. Letting out a low howl he shoved his ass up into the sensation. Between his legs, his cock was burning with need, and Steve was torn between rutting down against the ground and shoving himself back onto Bucky's dick.

Bucky sensed his delicate Omega's dilemma and decided to help out by taking away the choice. He promptly leans forward with his front paws, and pins the smaller wolf to the floor, never once ceasing his rhythm.

Steve squirms underneath him, panting hard. He feels the slight stutter in Bucky's pace, and lets out a high-pitched bark when the head of his Alpha's knot hits his prostate and stays there. It pulsed twice, and then Steve was shooting long stripes of cum underneath himself. He went boneless underneath his Alpha, and closed his eyes contentedly as the knot continued to jerk against his prostate.

Bucky collapsed and curled around his Omega, comforting him with the firm grip on his throat and his knot in his ass. He let out a content growl in his throat, and for the next half hour both of them lay there basking in afterglow.

The Avengers saw Steve and his Alpha stand up after an hour or so. To their surprise, after they had morphed back into their regular forms, Bucky had snapped his fingers, making Steve sink down onto his knees. From one of the random pockets on the Winter Soldier uniform, he pulled out a collar clearly made from an old leather belt and fastened it around his neck.

"Holy shit," Tony whispered, watching. "They're really old school!"

Natasha watched as the pair approached the helicarrier, but didn't enter it. She noticed how Steve clung to the Winter Soldier's side, and didn't seem to have any inclination to climb aboard. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Clint cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, "YO STEVE! YOU PLANNING ON JOINING US PLEBEIANS ON THE FANCY PLANE WITH YOUR BUDDY OR NOT?"

To (mostly) everyone's surprise, Steve didn't answer. He just looked confused, and curled into the Winter Soldier's arms with his leather collar contrasting the paleness of his throat. To his credit, the Winter Soldier tightened his grip around Steve, and let out a resounding growl that made even Natasha shift around uncomfortably.

It was then that Natasha understood. "Tony, take off the suit."

Tony jerked, "What? WHY?"

Before Natasha could answer, Bruce interrupted her. "They're from the 1930's with 1930 ideals. Steve is no longer the person in control, his Alpha is. When they re-made their bond, Steve gave up control of his person to his Alpha. All of his instincts will scream at him to obey at all costs."

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Tony piped up again, "That's not-so-great and all... but... Why do I have to take my suit off?"

Clint sent him the 'duh' look. "Obviously, we aren't going to be able to get Steve, unless we get the Winter Soldier with us too."

Clint sent Tony a meaningful look, "And as all of us have already proven ourselves to be a threat, you without the suit have the best statistical probability of not-dying."

Tony sighed. "Fine."

Bucky looked away from Steve when a short man in a pressed suit stood at the top of the ramp and waved. He narrowed his eyes, observing. He didn't appear to be too big a threat. Slowly, he raised his arm back, moving his hand twice, before setting it back on top of Steve.

Steve shifted in his arms, looking at the man. To Bucky's pleasure, before doing anything, he looked at Bucky for confirmation of his actions. Bucky nodded very slightly at Steve in response, and nudged him in approval. Steve looked up at the billionaire, and gave him a small, tentative wave.

Tony smiled back. "HEY ROBOCOP!!!!!! WHY DON'T YOU HOP ON OUR OVERSIZED AEROPLANE WITH OUR BUDDY STEVE SO WE CAN ALL BE ONE HAPPY FAMILY???"

Bucky looked down at the sweet Omega in his arms and weighed his options. Going would make his Omega happier, and he could easily take the other threats with his hands tied behind his back. But, he would be obligated to stay... He looked up at the short man, "You will let us go if we must and you will not turn us over to authorities."

All he needed to see was the short nod of confirmation, before he looked at Steve. "Good?"

His Omega nodded sleepily, "Good..."

Bucky needed no further prompting. He picked up his Omega, carrying him bridal style. 

Steve barely registered the change in position, endorphins making him high and almost unable to process anything. His only response was to nuzzle Bucky's jaw and coo, "Bucky, Bucky, My Bucky. I love my Bucky!"

"Aw, how sweet," Tony mocked as Bucky passed him.

Bucky snarled, and hugged Steve closer to himself. "Mine. Not for you," he muttered darkly as he walked past the second Stark that he had had the 'pleasure' of encountering in his life.

When they pass Natasha, who is leaning against the doorframe sharpening her nails with a knife, Steve stops the pair for a few seconds. After looking at Bucky for permission to speak, he beams at Natasha. "Nat! Meet my Bucky! He's a very nice Bucky. Really warm an’' soft," he coos gently. But then something occurs to Steve, because he sits up a little further and levels a glare at Natasha that leaves her shivering. "But only MY Bucky. No one else's."

Natasha nods. "Just your Bucky. No one else's Bucky. Got it."

Steve grins, and his whole countenance goes back to the really high puppy you shouldn't have given catnip. "Good."

He attempts to pat Bucky's cheek, but his hand eye coordination is slightly off, and he misses. It doesn't change his attitude however, and he twists his head to look at Bucky. "You heard, right Buck?"

Bucky sighed and nodded. Gently bumping his nose against Steve's, he moved on into the actual helicarrier. To the Avengers' surprise, when they reached the seats, only Bucky sat down. Instead of sitting beside him, Steve sat on the floor by Bucky's feet, head resting in the v of Bucky's thighs.

The floor trembled when the helicarrier took off, and Steve let out a whimper, and wrapped himself around Bucky's left leg. "No," he whimpered, grabbing at Bucky's leg tightly, "Please don't leave Bucky. Bucky please don't leave. Bucky, I love you, don't leave."

Bucky sighed, and tugged lightly at Steve's collar. "Sit up, Stevie. Sit up."

Bucky leaned back and patted his thigh. "Sit up Stevie."

Steve beamed, and it was like the sight of the sun after weeks of grey skies. He clambered onto Bucky's lab, legs hooked around Bucky's waist, spreading the costume fabric to outline his ass. As he was doing so, Bucky peeled the top of his uniform back, exposing his neck and collarbone.

Almost immediately, Steve attached his mouth onto Bucky’s neck. His hands began to knead what remained of the top of Bucky's leather suit. A low rumble began to emit from deep within his chest, and he burrowed further into Bucky's arms.

The Avengers, gathered on the opposite side, stared in disbelief. "It all seems so obvious," Bruce muttered, "How did we never notice it?"

Clint furrowed his brow, "Maybe it's his size. I mean, compared to us, he looks a lot like an Alpha. If it weren't for our scents you'd think he had a harem of Omega's following him around."

Natasha tilted her head, "Why do you think we never scented him?"

Tony shrugged, "Maybe because he was always so distant; we couldn't tell the difference between the man and the legend."

They were so absorbed in their miniature conversation, that they all startled when the Winter Soldier coughed. "You know, instead of skulking in the corner having a not-so-secret conversation that both of us can hear, you could always just ask us. You're disturbing Stevie over here."

They looked at the large blonde teddy bear on Bucky's lap happily sucking away at his neck, still making loud purring sounds, and raised their eyebrows.

There were a few seconds of silence, and then Bucky changed his statement. "Well, Stevie would be disturbed if he weren't high. It's the principle of the thing."

Tony nodded. "Alright then Robocop."

There was another awkward silence, and then Natasha sighed. "Who are you Yasha? I really don't want to have to walk around for the rest of my life calling you 'Robocop'."

"James Buchanan Barnes." Tony interrupts.

Natasha turned to him. "What makes you so certain?"

Tony shrugged, "You grew up in Russia sweetheart, all of us Americans know who Cap's best buddy is."

Natasha looked at Clint, who shrugged somewhat apologetically, "Who else would Cap snuggle up to?"

Natasha huffed. "Fine."

Once again, they fell into a comfortable silence, waiting until the helicarrier took them home, or at least to Tony’s tower.

When they landed, Bucky seized Steve by the neck, and dragged him out the helicarrier. “No, Thor!”

Bruce grabbed onto Thor’s bicep and held him back firmly. “He will not hurt him.”

Thor gestured at the pair, "But..."

Natasha walked up beside them, "We already told you Thor, that our customs appear to be far different than yours. You should respect them."

Thor wrinkled his brow, "But you said yourself that these customs have faded from your society."

Natasha nodded conceding the point, "True. But we will respect their ways, and will not interfere."

"We'll teach you about them, if you want," Bucky said.

The other Avengers jumped. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" Tony screeched.

Bucky stared at him flatly. "Your house."

Natasha tilted her head, "Where's Steve?"

Bucky grimaced, "He's passed out on the floor cooing nonsense about how fluffy the carpet is."

All the other Avenger winced. "So basically, Spangles is as high as a kite.." Tony said.

They were all distracted by a mournful howl that echoed through the landing pad, and with a wearied sigh they headed towards the source of the noise. The sight that greeted them was one of the most adorable things that had ever existed.

When Bucky had left, Steve had decided to explore the rest of the living room. A breeze coming in through the window had ruffled the curtain, and not three seconds later Steve was rolling around on the floor tangled up in the delicate fabric. "Aw, you a little stuck there Stevie?"

At the sound of Bucky's voice, Steve lit up, and rolled over to look up at him happily. "Bucky!"

Bucky shook his head in mock disappointment at Steve, "How do you get yourself into these kinds of things?"

Steve attempted to shrug, "Help?"

Bucky relented, and unrolled Steve from his curtain burrito. As he was doing so he made sure to gently pet Steve on the head, making the blond relax and stay still while Bucky worked his magic.

When Steve was freed from the confines of the curtain, he wasted no time before he snuggled up to Bucky's leg, and wrapped himself around it. Bucky looked down on him fondly, and ruffled his hair.

Steve looked up at him with childlike wonder in his eyes. "Bucky sit?"

Tony frowned, "Tell me Buckaroo, why is Capsicle over there talking like I did when I was two?"

Bucky twisted around awkwardly to look at him. "Probably because he's high. Back in the 30's whenever he took a hit he'd start acting like I was his dad. Got a bit awkward at times to be honest."

Clint snorted, "What, did he wander around your apartment looking for you, and cuddle up to you and ask for a spanking?"

The Avengers let out a couple giggles, but they died off when Bucky simply nodded. "Yep."

Steve perked up, "I remember that! Our friendly neighbor came over, right?"

Bucky nodded. "Yep. You would've been so humiliated if you hadn't been so high. Gettin' caught draped over my lap like that."

Steve buried his face into Bucky's thigh. "Didn't Dum Dum catch us once?"

Bucky nodded. Thor leaned over Bucky's shoulder to peer down at Steve. "The good captain seems much changed since when I last laid eyes on him naught two hours ago."

Bucky awkwardly walked over to the nearest chair with Steve still attached to his leg, and collapsed into it. "That's 'cause his Alpha's back. He doesn't have to be one anymore."

Tony collapsed onto the couch, and was promptly shoved off it by an angry Clint. "Dude! Not cool!"

Tony shrugged, "Not my fault you didn't sit there first."

Bruce and Natasha looked at each other with matching expressions of exasperation and sat down in two armchairs on either side of the couch. Both of them then proceeded to cuff their friends around the head rather harshly.

"Behave."

Bucky watched this with amusement. He nudged Steve with his leg, "Will ya look at that Stevie. I told ya that Alpha's had a hierarchy."

Steve nodded, eyes wide with childlike wonder. "I always thought you were lying."

Natasha looked over at Bucky, "You told him our Alpha secrets? How could you!"

Bucky merely shrugged, "I was going off to war, I had to make sure that my dumb little punk would be safe."

Bucky leveled a glare at the top of Steve's head, "It didn't really work all that well..."

Steve huffed indignantly, "What did you expect me to do Buck? Just let you waltz off and not know whether or not you were dead?"

As he spoke the least few words, his lower lip trembled. Bucky sighed, and moved his hand so that he clasped the back of Steve' neck firmly. "Calm down Stevie, I'm here."

Steve closed his mouth and pressed his face into Bucky's thigh, breathing in his scent. "I missed you," he mumbled.

Bucky let out a possessive growl. He looked at the Avengers, "If you don't want to see my dick, get the fuck out of here."

Without further ado, he pounced, shoving Steve's face into the floor. He leaned over the Omega, and growled into his ear, "Present."

Make no mistake, it was a command. One that Steve was defenseless against. His body reacted before his mind could properly process the order. He spread his knees as far apart as they could go, and arched his back so that his ass was offered up into the air. He panted with arousal, a scorching heat gathering in his cock.

He wiggled his ass as best he could in an attempt to goad his Alpha into claiming him.

He shivered when he felt his Alpha paw at his ass gently. "You want it, don't you?"

Steve heard his Alpha speak and was surprised at how much the low sultry voice affected him. He nodded his head frantically in response as he felt Bucky tug down his pants.

Bucky looked down at his sweet little Omega, who was trembling in place. He gently placed his hand on the round pert globe in front of him and patted it lightly, savoring the resulting whine that tore itself out of Steve's throat.

"Good little Omega," he purred into Steve's ear. "So good for me. Are you going to be a good boy?"

As he said this, Bucky reached underneath Steve with his metal arm, and began to softly ghost the metallic fingers against Steve's throbbing cock. In response Steve keened loudly into the air, struggling to stop himself from thrusting into the light touch.

Bucky smirked, "Are you going to beg me for it like a good little Omega?"

Almost immediately the room was filled with a desperate whine that seemed to fill up the whole space. "Please Alpha! Please! I'll do anything Alpha. Please have mercy and give your knot!"

The words spill from Steve's mouth, and the overwhelmed Omega is helpless to do anything about it. Bucky lets out a satisfied huff, pleased with his Omega, and without any further warning thrusts down to the hilt. 

Steve was burning, his whole body radiated heat, and his cock was throbbing between his legs. He felt the Bucky’s thick cock stretch and fill his insides, and he howled with pleasure. The fact that the Avengers were watching him only seemed to fuel the fire in his crotch. He whined in protest when Bucky withdrew, left feeling hollow and empty.

Bucky began to thrust in and out of Steve’s tight heat more quickly, spurred on by his own demanding arousal. He placed his right hand in between Steve’s shoulder blades, pinning him firmly to the floor. This elicits a high-pitched whimper from the smaller male, as he struggles in vain to impale himself on Bucky’s knot. 

“You like that, don’t ya sweetheart?” Bucky growls lowly into Steve’s ear. His hips are rapidly pushing themselves in and out of Steve’s hole, and the poor Omega was overwhelmed with sensations. The only thing that Steve could do was nod helplessly, moans dying off as his voice became hoarse from the screaming. Slick poured down his thighs, pooling on the floor beneath him, as he desperately rocked back and forth on Bucky’s dick. “Please!”

Bucky slammed himself into Steve for the final time, and came, letting his knot fill up the sweet Omega. With his left hand, he reached underneath Steve and firmly twisted his left nipple, pinching it with two of his metal digits. This was the breaking point for the Omega, and Steve came, wailing into the humid air. Bucky rumbled with pleasure as he felt the channel surrounding his dick pulse and contract, milking his cock.

The couple collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. After a few moments, Bucky stands up, allowing Steve to curl himself around him. Supporting the Omega with his metal arm, he gently pets Steve’s fluffy locks of hair with his right. Turning to address the other Avengers, he sighed, “I think that both of us will be retiring today. We will see you at breakfast tomorrow before Fury’s debriefing.”

With that, Bucky turned and gracefully made his way to the elevator. A sleepy Steve nuzzled gently into his neck, and Bucky smiled contentedly. Everything felt right, for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, all the Avengers were in the dining room far earlier than usual. It was Natasha’s turn to play at being a chef, and she had risen early just so that they could all watch Steve and Bucky enter the room. 

Now, it wasn’t as though the Avengers didn’t have anything better to do with their time, but more that both Steve and Bucky were the only living representation of what life had been like back before any of them had been alive. Seeing the normally cold and reserved Captain playful and cuddly was a chance that none of them were willing to miss out on.

Soon enough, both Bucky and Steve walked into the room together. Well, Bucky walked. Steve, in comparison, was trotting alongside him. Wrapped around his throat was a collar, and he was cheerfully rubbing against the side of Bucky’s leg. Even in his wolf form, his head reached Bucky’s waist.

When they reached the table where the others were gathered, Bucky sank into a chair, and he snapped his fingers at the fluffy monstrosity sitting next to him. “Sit,” he barked.

The golden wolf beside him curled itself around Bucky’s feet with a sigh. His head rested on Bucky’s shoe, and the Avengers struggled to stop themselves from letting out a high pitched squee. It was so adorable! Steve let out a loud huff, and he sprawled himself out across the floor.

Bucky rolled his eyes fondly at his Omega’s antics. The Avengers watch as Steve rolls around on the floor happily. 

“Um, what is he doing?” Tony’s tone was filled with awe as he watched his childhood hero behave with the grace of a three-year-old. “Also, isn’t anyone going to take a pancake? Or has Nat poisoned them again?”

Bucky shrugged and reached over to the plate in the middle of the table. “Doesn’t matter, the serum probably has it covered.” He grabbed the first ten pancakes on top of the stack and piled them onto his plate.

He looked down at Steve, “What do you think Steve? Maple Syrup or no?”

He didn’t get an answer. In the brief moments when Bucky’s attention had been elsewhere, Steve had managed to fall asleep, and was now snoring softly against Bucky’s legs. Bucky looked down and sighed at the pile of golden fluff leaning against his shoe. He wiggled his toe, jabbing Steve in the muzzle. “Wake up you loaf of bread, I don’t want my leg going numb today. Pins and needles are the worst.”

Steve whined, and shifted over a millimeter, so that he was no longer resting his weight on Bucky’s foot. That’s when the scent of pancakes reached his nose, and he perked up. Moving slowly, he sat up, and rested his head on the table, right next to the stack of pancakes that Bucky had placed in front of him. He turned wide, pleading blue eyes onto Bucky, and opened his jaw.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Really?”

Steve didn’t move, he just opened his mouth wider. Bruce grinned at the sight in front of him, whereas Bucky merely bopped Steve on the nose, making him cross his eyes and shut his mouth. It was honestly one of the cutest things that he had ever seen in his whole life.

Steve let a confused bork, and almost fell over sideways attempting to see if someone had put anything on his nose. Natasha crept up behind him, and glanced quickly up at Bucky to make sure that the contact would be okay. After receiving an amused nod, she reached forward, and gently rolled Steve’s ears beneath her fingertips.

Steve allowed his tongue to roll out happily, and he closed his eyes, tail thumping against the ground. Bucky shook his head at him in mock disappointment, “Rolling over for every Alpha you meet? Stevie, and here I thought that I was special!”

Steve whined, in sadness, not really interpreting Bucky’s tone of voice. He shakes his ears free from Nat’s fingers, and moodily shuffles in between Bucky’s legs. There, he shoves his muzzle into Bucky’s dick, and looks up at him with pouty blue eyes. It was the universal sign of an apologetic Omega, and it made all the Avengers question how they didn’t see any of the signs before.

Nat chuckled and lightly pushed Bucky’s shoulder, “Aw, don’t get mad at him, you and I both know that all Alpha’s worth their knot know how to make an Omega roll over for them, bonded or not.”

In response to her words, Steve’s ears flatten against his head, and he attempts to shove his muzzle even further into Bucky’s crotch and whines in a bid for forgiveness. Bucky looks down at him and smiles fondly. He reaches down with his right hand, and ruffles the golden fur between his legs. “I ain’t never got no beef with you Stevie, you know that.”

Steve pulls his muzzle slightly away from Bucky’s crotch to look at him, but then just rams it right back where it was. He then lifts his two front paws onto the chair and next to his face, and closes his eyes. “Oh, so it’s gonna be one of those days again?”

The other Avengers glanced at him in confusion. Bucky noticed, and let out a soft chuckle. “You don’t know that story? I suppose it makes sense with propaganda and all.”

The Avengers finally grabbed the pancakes that were still left on the table, and they leaned forward, attention solely on Bucky. “Tell us more, my friend!”

Bucky leaned back and grinned. He rested his hands on the back of Steve’s head, and pushed it further into his dick. “It was on the first mission with the Howling Commandos after Steve had rescued me from the depths of Hydra…”

…

_ Steve had just charged at two of the German Alpha’s guarding the tank, taking them out with his shield. To Bucky’s horror, he lunged right in front of the turret, and grabbed onto it in order to clamber onto the top of the tank.  _

_ Long story short, they grabbed a hold of the tank, and disposed of the enemies in the nearest vicinity to the group. Steve then made the executive decision to stop, and settle down for the night. Most soldiers shifted into their wolf form when they retired, as it saved them from the hassle of setting up bed rolls. _

_ Bucky however, had business to attend to first, and he wasn’t going to bother with discretion. He had kept his mouth shut for the rest of the day, but now that all perceived danger was gone, he refused to hold his tongue. “Steve! Heel.” _

_ His tone was firm and there was no room for argument. Steve heard that tone, and to the surprise of the other Commandos, he wilted. In fact, he wilted so much that he turned into his wolf form and still drooped. Bucky glared at him even harder, “HEEL.” _

_ It hadn’t occurred to him that the Commandos didn’t know that Steve was an Omega until it was too late. When Steve reached him, he used his right hand to cuff him sharply around the head. “Why do you always have to go and do STUPID THINGS?” _

_ Steve whimpered, and tucked his tail firmly in between his legs. He lowered his eyes in supplication and gazed pitifully at Bucky. Bucky sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, turning into his own wolf. Ever since Azzano, he had grown in size, and it soothed the wolf inside him to see that at least in this form he still towered over Steve. _

_ He leapt forward and grabbed his errant Omega by the scruff of his neck, shaking him. Steve whimpered in apology, and shoved his muzzle right into Bucky’s dick, keeping his head hidden, and his tail tucked meekly between his legs. Bucky looks down at him, amused, and gently taps on Steve’s hindquarters with his right paw in a bid to get him to move. Sure, what he was doing was adorable, but his nose was wet, and it really wasn’t the most comfortable position.  _

_ It only half worked because then Steve decided to lie down, still pressing his nose right up against Bucky’s crotch. At this point, Bucky figured that he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. He flopped onto the ground, sending a death glare at Dum Dum who was chortling at him 5 meters away. He landed on his side, momentarily displacing Steve, but his victory was short-lived. In a matter of seconds, Steve had nosed his way between Bucky’s hindquarters, and was now lying half underneath him, gently pressing his jaw into Bucky’s crotch. _

_ Giving up, Bucky closed his eyes, and dozed off, under the watchful eyes of the other Howling Commandos. He assumed that Steve would go back to being normal the next day, and pushed the matter out of his mind. _

_ Unfortunately, he woke up with exactly the same problem that he had gone to sleep with, and no, it was not a motherfucking boner. The day in front of them mostly had walking in store, so it wasn’t like they were going to have to fight anyone, unless they stumbled across a Hydra patrol. That was one of the downsides of these missions carried out away from the front lines; there was a shit-ton of walking that had to be done, as no one was willing to lend them a car to ride anywhere. _

_ The Commandos usually travelled in their wolf form across flat planes, but as they were clambering over mountains in the hours ahead of them, they were forced to shift into their human form. Well, most of them. To Bucky’s chagrin, he had been forced to lead the way back to the base awkwardly waddling like a penguin because the delicate snout of his Omega was still shoved firmly between his legs. _

_ The other Commandos had laughed about it for days. _

…

The Avengers were silent for a few moments as they processed what had been said. “You know...” Clint said slowly, “I can definitely see why they might not want to put that in our History textbook.”

Tony cocked his head, “But why is he doing that?”

Bucky shrugged, and stroked his fingers over the space between Steve’s eyes. “I suppose that it’s just a particularly Steve way of saying he’s sorry.”

Tony watched in fascination as Steve seemed to melt underneath Bucky’s touch, his whole body relaxing and going limp, tail thumping up and down trying to beat a hole through the floor. “Pepper doesn’t do that.”

Bucky snorted, and shoved a slab of pancake in his mouth before he responded. “Pepper wouldn’t. She’s an Omega.”

Bruce sat up, his scientist senses tingling, “Isn’t Steve an Omega as well?”

Bucky laughed, “NO. A real Omega could never pass for being an Alpha for the media.”

Bucky glanced fondly down at the Omega at his feet and petted him just a little bit harder. “Nah, I had to train Steve into being an Omega. It sure would’ve been a lot easier if he hadn’t been such a spitfire of an Alpha.”

The table went dead silent. Tony scrambled to find his voice, “What?”

Bucky looked at them with amusement, “You didn’t know? How do you think Steve was able to convince all of you that he was an Alpha? We did right after he presented…”

…

_ “They’ll never let us get away with it Bucky. We can’t both be Alpha’s.” _

_ Bucky looked at him somberly, “Then we won’t be.” _

_ That was all the warning that Steve got before he was shoved brutally to the ground. Bucky grabbed at the nape of his neck firmly and rammed his head into the floor. The Alpha inside him growled angrily, but physically, he was no match compared to Bucky. “What are you doing?” _

_ Bucky ran his hand over Steve’s hair fondly, “I’m teaching you.” _

_ Then he leaned forward, and bit into the flesh of Steve’s neck, marking him as one would an Omega. Steve growled helplessly as he felt Bucky rock forward against his ass. He attempted to dislodge his best friend, but that proved impossible. “Bucky…” _

_ He was abruptly cut off when Bucky cuffed him around the head as hard as he could. Steve whimpered, feeling his dick begin to leak. He desperately squirmed around, praying that the liquid wouldn’t drip onto the floor beneath him. Bucky reached down and cupped Steve’s crotch with his fist, squeezing gently. “You need to learn your place.” _

_ Steve bristled, and pulled futilely against Bucky’s large hand “and where exactly would that be?” _

_ Bucky growled lowly, grinding his erection into Steve’s ass, “You belong on your knees, between my legs, sucking on my cock.” _

_ Steve jerks, “Like hell I am, stop kidding around Bucky.” _

_ Bucky started to tug at Steve’s pants, effortlessly keeping the smaller boy trapped underneath him. Steve wriggled, panting heavily, but as time went on the fight started to bleed out of him, and his muscles started to relax as he gave into Bucky’s not-so-gentle loving. Bucky leaned over to lick at the nape of Steve’s neck, and nibbled gently at the delicate skin underneath his teeth. _

_ Bucky unbuckled his trousers, and pulled out his cock, which was leaking like a faucet. With a possessive huff, he gently lined himself up so that the slick slipped between Steve’s cheeks and into his hole. Steve whined weakly, but he could feel his resistance melting away. Bucky could sense it too, and he started to gently thrust his hips, making sure that Steve wouldn’t be hurt when he was eventually breached. _

_ Beneath him Steve moaned quietly, and lifted his hips. Everything inside his head was mushy, and his insides felt warm and gooey. A pleasant spark of arousal had gathered in his lower abdomen, and his cock was plumped up, leaking slick onto the wood below him. Bucky’s scent was all around him, and every breath that Steve took only made his head foggier, the authoritative musk making him want to yield. Bucky chuckled quietly, “It’ll be better for the both of us, Stevie.” _

_ Yet he didn’t thrust forward into Steve completely, keeping just the head if his dick buried in the warmth of Steve’s body. He was waiting for something. There was a moment of silence, and then Steve dropped his head and let the last of the tension leave his body. He shifted in place, and then as a red flush started to spread down his neck, he gasped, “Please Alpha, knot me.” _

_ Bucky didn’t wait a second more. _

_ … _

Bruce frowned, the pancakes in front of him forgotten. “He smells like an Omega. Hell, he leaks like an Omega. How do you explain that?”

Bucky smirked, “And here I was thinking that you were our chief scientist. Alphas and Omegas aren’t that different, not really. The gland that produces slick is in the same place, it’s just where the slick goes to that changes things. Turns out that if you fuck an Alpha for long enough and he likes it, the gland will realize which of the two areas slick is needed more in. As for his smell, well,”

Bucky pried Steve's snout away from his groin and onto his thigh, and held his muzzle firmly in place. With his other hand, he parted Steve’s thick fur, and tilted the large wolf so that the skin of his neck was visible. A thick bonding scar stood out from otherwise smooth skin, and Bucky pointed to it, “He smells like a bonded Omega, because he is bonded, and he’s spent most of his life smelling like me. After a while, his own scent took on my scent and mixed the two up in a blender.”

Steve squirmed in his grip, and Bucky let him go, smoothing the ruffled fur on his snoot. Bucky didn’t really fancy sitting through a mission debriefing with Steve’s nose shoved between his legs, so he cut up a pancake and offered the treat to the Omega. Steve lit up, and he clumsily grabbed the floppy bread with his jaw, and started munching away. Bucky looks at his mate fondly, “He’s lived as an Omega for the entirety of his mature life, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s forgotten he was ever an Alpha.”

Steve growled playfully, and “captured” Bucky’s leg by wrapping his two paws around it and calling it a day. Bucky sighed and let Steve have his victory. He leaned back in his chair, and stabbed a pancake only somewhat aggressively. “What time do we have to go and see the one-eyed pirate?”

Natasha shrugged, “He’ll show up when he thinks he can make a suitably dramatic exit.”

Bucky frowned, “That seems like a shitty way of planning things.”

Clint chuckled and started to juggle a few apples, “You should see how he plans his meetings. He’ll make everyone leave the room, even if you’re needed in the next one so that he can wait until everyone has walked in before he slowly swivels his chair around. It’s why he always gets so annoyed when people are late.”

Just then, the elevator door dinged, and smoke started to billow out from underneath the door. Steve perked up, and “released” Bucky’s leg to bound forward to sniff at the elevator door. He held still for 2 seconds, and then he barked shortly, and sprinted back over to Bucky. Steve butted the top of his head against the top of Bucky’s boot, and then sprawled himself out so that he took up as much of the floor as he could. Bucky rolled his eyes at his antics, and gently kicked at Steve’s tail, “What are you trying to pull, bud? Are you hoping that Fury is going to trip over you and fall on his face?”

Steve made a whuffling sound, and looked up with large baleful eyes. He wags his tail and attempts to flatten himself against the floor even more. He snuffled in Bucky’s direction and softly barked, attempting to insist that his plan was amazing. He gently smacked the tile with his paw, when Bucky refused to acknowledge his brilliant plan, and yipped sharply. Clint cooed down at the fluffy wolf, and slipped him a thin pancake. Suitably distracted by food, Steve settled down, still acting like an oversized rug. At least now he was a stationary oversized rug. 

The elevator door slid open, and smoke started to pour out of the room. Fury loomed out of the shadows, and strode forward with purpose. His singular eye turned towards Clint, and glared, causing the slight archer to cringe in place. Steve sat up when he noticed that Fury had finally exited the elevator, and he stood up, pancake hanging loosely from his jaw. He trotted over to the doorway that leads to the kitchen, and flopped himself down so that he blocked the whole entrance way. Bucky snorted, and shook his head, “Alright Stevie, fine. You proved your point.”

Steve sneezed at him, and resolutely returned to eating his pancake. Fury stopped in the doorway, and looked down at the golden fluffball. “Really buddy? You’re really gonna do me like that?”

Steve lolled his tongue out at Fury, and playfully snapped at him. Fury sighs, and looks over at Bucky, “Barnes, can you get your pet to get out of my way?”

Bucky snapped his fingers sharply, and Steve bolted upwards and scampered away over to Bucky’s side. Fury walked over, and sat down heavily onto a kitchen chair. He glared sharply at Steve, but to his aggravation all Steve did was stare back at him with a smug grin plastered on his fuzzy face. The damned pancake still firmly in his grip. 

Bucky leaned over to gently pat at the top of Steve’s head, causing the latter to close his eyes happily and beat his tail against the ground. Fury frowned at him, “Don’t encourage this kind of behaviour!”

Bucky shrugged glibly and gave Fury the finger. “My boy is perfect the way he is, and don’t you go around telling him anything else.”

Tony chimed in indignantly, “Yeah, Nick. Do you want me to stop encouraging your behaviour by ignoring you carrying three whole smoke machines into my elevator?”   
  


Fury pinched the bridge of his nose with exasperation, and sighed, “Nevermind. I don’t suppose we could get Captain Rogers to attend the meeting in a form that can communicate properly?”

Bucky hummed peaceably, and then turned to Steve, “C’mon buddy. Up and at ‘em.”

Steve huffed, a little put out, and then jerked his head backwards. One moment a golden wolf is there, and the next Steve is standing in its place. The Avengers are somewhat taken aback - the wolf was one thing, but human Steve didn’t look a thing like an Omega. Despite his sparkling eyes, the way his jaw was set warned others away. Even the way he held himself spoke of a lurking danger. He was clad in loose clothing, the shirt almost dropping off of him and the pants hanging low on his thin waist. Steve noticed everyone looking at him and he flushed, shrinking backwards so that Bucky could wrap a hand around him.

“The clothes are Bucky’s” he mumbled.

Fury just shook his head, “I don’t care, Rogers. You could be wearing a Pennywise the Clown costume and I still wouldn’t give a shit. What I do care about, is that you lied to me. And you put everyone in danger because you did.”

Steve seemed to freeze caught between two different mindsets, and then he shifts, posture becoming more aggressive with a snarl caught between his teeth. In the next moment Bucky stood and grabbed Steve by the nape of his neck and shoved him onto his knees, “Don’t forget your place Omega,” he growled.

Steve gasped, mind reeling, and in a voice that sounded entirely too young to belong to such a beefy guy he whined, “Alpha?”.

Bucky curled his hand around the back of Steve’s head, and pressed his nose into his crotch. “Hush, Stevie. Keep your nose out of conversations you don’t need to be in.”

Steve didn’t protest, he just pressed himself as close to Bucky as he could, trying to hide from the incredulous stares aimed at him, “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

It was strange to see the normally stone cold Captain like this, it was jarring and shattered the image of Steve Rogers, although the Avengers were starting to realize that perhaps they had never seen Steve Rogers in the first place. Bucky glared at Fury, “And don’t you forget your place either. The only one who has the right to my Omega’s personal life is me. And the only person who has the right to rebuke my Omega is also me.”

Bucky growled at Fury, teeth lengthening as they curled over his bottom lip. His right hand was glued to Steve’s neck, but his left hand fell down to rest on the handle of a gun strapped to his belt. Tony’s eyes drifted downwards, and when he noticed the weapon he stood, “I think it would be for the best if we delay this meeting forever. Long story short: there was an itty bitty hiccup, no one ended up hurt, and we apprehended the sorceress.”

Fury’s gaze flicked back and forth for a few seconds, and then he sighed. “Fine then. Have it your way.”

Fury proceeded to make a tactical retreat, and swept out of the room the way he came, leaving the Avengers staring at the mess that was Steve Rogers. The man was sniffling into Bucky’s pants, as the other Alpha desperately tried to comfort the shaken Omega. Steve couldn’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes as he looked up at his Alpha, “He said that I put you in danger. I swear I didn’t mean it Alpha. I swear I’d never try to hurt you.”

After a moment, and a quick glance over at Bucky for permission, Natasha crouched down so that she was eye to eye with Steve. “Fury was out of line,” she said gently, “Regardless of your actions it was his duty to bring it up with your Alpha, so that your Alpha could properly discipline you. It is not for him to decide your worth, it is not up to him to decide whether your actions were inappropriate.”

The other Avengers didn’t really see how this was a comforting statement, but it seemed to comfort Steve, as he seemed to calm down. He sat back onto his heels, and tilted his head to look up at Bucky’s looming figure. “Alpha?” He asked meekly, “Was bad?”

It was far too small a voice to come from such a normally composed man, and it boggled people’s minds, but the sound of it made Bucky smile fondly. “You have been naughty, Omega. But not bad. Never bad.”

Steve sniffled, and reached upwards with his arms, making a kneading motion with his hands. Bucky leaned down and hoisted Steve into his arms, “I think it’s about time for us to retire for today. Stevie here is pretty tired, and we have a few punishments to discuss after he’s settled. I’ll see you all later.”

The Avengers all mumbled their goodbyes, and watched as the pair made their way off of the common floor.

When they get back to their floor, Bucky set Steve down on the floor. “Just because Fury was out of line, doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.”

Steve seemed to wilt in place, but before he could wilt too much Bucky took hold of his chin and tilted his face upwards so that they were staring each other in the face. “I want you to remember that I love you, that I will always love you, and that I will never leave you of my own will,” he stated firmly, “That being said, when you agreed to be my Omega you made several promises of your own free will - and recently you’ve been toeing the line.”

…

_ The door to their shared bedroom opened quietly and Steve poked his head around the door, “Alpha?”. _

_ Bucky looked up from his book, and smiled, “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes sweetheart. Come on over and sit on my lap why dontcha?” _

_ Steve padded forward, clad only in one of Bucky’s oversized shirts. He clambered onto the bed, to perch on Bucky’s leg. He leaned forward to bury his nose in Bucky’s chest. The latter had spent the day working at the docks, and emitted a pleasant musk that soothed Steve’s nerves and lit a fire in his lower belly. Steve himself smelled almost solely of Bucky - his own scent weak and almost non-existent due to his fragile health. With his face still buried in Bucky’s chest, he mumbled, “I heard about the war.” _

_ Bucky is silent for a few moments, then he sighed and said “Sweetheart-” _

_ Steve doesn’t let him finish. “I’m glad you’ve claimed me!” he blurts out, “I love it every time you hold me down and fuck me into the mattress like you’re gonna die if you don’t. I love it every time some sleazy Alpha tries to call me over and realizes that you’ve taken me. I even like it when you make me knot midair and won't let ” _

_ Bucky raises his eyebrow, “It’s nice of you to say that darling, but your pretty mewls whenever I bend you over gave me a hint. Not to mention that you almost always jump me after you’ve been out on the streets.” _

_ Steve smacked his chest lightly, there wasn’t any force behind the blow. “I… I think that maybe I was always meant to be yours. Maybe I was born to be your Omega and someone just messed it up along the way.” _

_ Bucky’s eyes softened, and he ran a hand through Steve’s hair. Steve makes a rumbling sound and presses closer. “That’s real swell Stevie, but I already knew that, even though it’s nice of you to say that.” _

_ His tone was slightly patronizing, the kind that Alpha’s use when their Omega starts to figure out things they knew years ago. Steve doesn’t notice, “Bucky, what I’m trying to say, is that I want to make this real.” _

_ There was a moment of silence, and then a soft rustling sound as Bucky shifts in place. “Steve, are you sure? Do you know what you are agreeing to?” _

_ Steve peered up at him with large blue eyes, “I know you’ve been going easy on me, Alpha. You’ve been letting me get away with a lot of shit that wouldn’t fly with any other Omega. I - I wanna give it up for you, officially you know?” _

_ “Steve” Bucky said seriously, “If you do this, you are giving up every piece of independance you ever had. Hell, you’d have to ask me for permission to piss unless I said otherwise.” _

_ Steve rested his head on Bucky’s chest, “I know, Bucky. I’m asking you to do this anyway. I love you.” _

_ Bucky sent him a scrutinizing look, “And this isn’t just because you’ll get to come to the war with me if I get drafted?” _

_ Steve sniffled, eyes welling up, “I can’t stand the thought of living without you, Bucky. The very thought makes me feel like my heart’s been torn out of my chest. But it’s not just about the war, I’d never ask you to do it if I didn’t truly want it.” _

_ Bucky melted, “Well of course then, Omega.” _

_ … _

Steve looked down, “I’m sorry Alpha.”

Bucky just clicked his tongue, “Strip, Omega.” Steve shed his clothing, and knelt between Bucky’s knees, face a light shade of pink as he exposed himself. Bucky crouched down, and roughly grabbed at Steve’s cock, where his knot would usually form. Steve gasped, and his legs jerked as he tried to resist the urge to hide himself away. Bucky sent him a narrow glare, and Steve whimpered meekly in response. As he gently started to tease the head of Steve’s cock, he said, “Lately you’ve been playing at being an Alpha, Steve. I know you know better than that.”

Steve whined, lowly, partly as an apology, and partly as a response to the stimulation of his cock. His face reddened when he realized that there was slick between his cheeks, and that his hole was starting to ache. Bucky noticed it too, and he smirked. “I’ll be right back sweet thing, don’t you move a muscle.”

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time that Bucky came back into view, but when Steve saw that he was carrying a pot filled with an angry looking paste in it his eyes widened and he whimpered pitifully, shaking his head back and forth. Bucky let a cruel smile flicker onto his face, and he crouched down and gripped Steve by the base of his shaft, preventing him from squirming away. “This is the only part of Alpha that you still have left in you Stevie, so naturally this is the part that must be scolded.”

Steve shook his head vigorously, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his eyes welled up. He had memories of that paste, and none of them were particularly pleasant. His lip quivered, “Alpha I’m sorry.”

Bucky hushed him gently, “I know sweetheart. But a punishment is a punishment.”

Then he scoops up a large chunk and starts to coat Steve’s genitals in it. Steve trembled in place, flinching every time Bucky put his hand back in the jar. A light sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead, and he was whimpering almost constantly. His legs were trembling and his hands were desperately clutching at the air. Once Bucky had coated Steve’s cock and balls with the irritant, and the irritant had been absorbed into Steve’s skin, he gently patted Steve’s dick - causing the latter to jerk out of place with a pained yelp. “Alright Buddy, turn around now for me.”

Steve’s gaze fell to the area next to Bucky, and his eyes widened with horror when he spotted the large dildo that lay on the floor next to the other man. His hands clenched tightly, and in a wavering, meek voice he begged, “Alpha please.”

Bucky gives him a stern look, “This had better be the last time I hear you complain Omega. You only have yourself to blame.”

Steve sent him one last pleading look, and then turned onto his front, presenting his hole to his Alpha. Bucky hummed, and ran a comforting hand along Steve’s back. Then he coated the ribbed dildo in the last of the paste, and gently slid it into place. Steve moaned, unable to resist the urge to clench down tightly onto the toy. It was a mistake.

Almost immediately, Steve’s hole began to burn from the inside, and his cock began to throb painfully. He let out a shocked whine, and instinctively reached out for Bucky, begging for the comfort of his Alpha. Bucky takes pity on him, and lifts him up, carrying him over to their couch.

He set Steve onto the floor, and gently tied the Omega’s arms behind his back. He sat down on the plush seat, and spread his legs so that Steve fit nicely between them. Bucky unzipped his trousers, and pulled out his cock, allowing Steve to scooch forwards and put his mouth around it. After a few moments, Steve started to fidget, legs moving up and down uncontrollably as he fought the urge to relieve the pain that resided between his thighs.

Bucky turned on the television, and leaned back, enjoying the pleasant feeling of his Omega’s mouth. His Omega however, was not having as good a time. Steve felt like crying, his cock felt like it was on fire. He pressed his legs as close as he could without squishing his balls, but that was the extent of what he could do. He whined, getting as close to Bucky as he could without triggering his gag reflex. Bucky cuffed him lightly on the head, rebuking him, causing Steve to shift miserably in place.

His hole was burning, puffy and irritated it felt empty even though it was full. Steve sobbed, tears leaking from his eyes, as an inescapable heat curled up his spine. He was shaking violently, limbs straining against their bonds as he started to become overwhelmed by the fire burning in his groin. He had never felt anything so frustrating yet so wonderful. A part of his soul was soothed inside, knowing that he was atoning for his sins, for his faults. Probably a bit of the classic Catholic guilt rising to the surface. His cock was hard, the tip of it resting against his stomach, and Steve felt as though he was losing half his mind.

He lost track of time after a while, and barely noticed when Bucky finally moved to free him from his bonds. “C’mon sweet thing, you’ve done your penance. You’re forgiven.”

Steve shook his head, tears staining his cheeks, every muscle in his body tense as he fought to remain still, “Was bad, Alpha.” 

Bucky hummed, and gently used a washcloth to apply the antidote to Steve’s lower region. “You were bad, Omega. But I’ve forgiven you, and Alpha’s word is law.”

He gently pushed Steve onto all fours, and slicked himself up with the antidote. Bucky gently slid out the dildo, and slowly seated himself inside of Steve. He leaned over, covering the Omega with his scent, and started to slowly rock back and forth inside of him. “You’re so good for me, Omega. There’s never a better place for me to put my cock. You always smell so good sweetheart.”

Steve started to purr, the tension leaking out of his body as Bucky’s praise made its way into his head, “I love you Alpha. Don’t ever leave me,” his voice cracked. “Please don't leave me.”

Bucky growled and moved his hips faster, “I won’t ever leave you again princess, don’t you doubt me for one second.”

Steve moaned, body lighting up with pleasure, the ache in his cock pleasant. He doesn’t leak as much anymore, but pre-cum is still pooling at the head of his dick and threatening to drip onto the floor. He rocks his hips, “Alpha can I cum?”

Bucky rumbled deep in his chest, “Yes, Omega.” His hips started to thrust faster, and Steve wailed with pleasure.

Steve didn’t remember feeling so good. It had been a long time since he had felt Bucky’s cock in his hole in this form, and every nerve in his body was on fire. He felt so full, like nothing bad could ever happen to him again. He’d been on the edge for what seemed like forever, but one particularly strong thrust of Bucky’s hips made the tip of Bucky’s forming knot slam into Steve’s prostate, and Steve lost it. He dropped his head onto the floor, overcome. He weakly thrusts his hips forward, the knot that formed on his cock burning in the air, making him weep from the overstimulation. 

Ever since he had presented, Bucky had never let him knot inside something, the ultimate shame for an Alpha. When an Alpha knotted, his cock instantly became a thousand times more sensitive, meant to reward the Alpha for succeeding at his biological role by amplifying the pleasure provided by their mate. But it also served as a deterrent, to prevent Alpha’s from knotting outside of a mate, the sensation often becoming overwhelming and painful should the knot be exposed.

Bucky growled with pleasure as Steve’s body clenched down on him, and as his own knot popped he pressed the Omega into the ground. Taking a cruel pleasure from Steve’s pained moans as his knot was ground against the scratchy carpet. He lunged forward and bit at Steve’s neck, marking him up and claiming him for his own. “Mine.”

Steve was squirmy underneath him, but Bucky didn’t care, continuing to press the other down, until his knot began to deflate. When it did, he picked up his practically catatonic Omega and swept him over to their bed for a well earned cuddle session. 

Bucky settled down, allowing his Omega to nestle in close and knead gently at his chest. He placed a hand on Steve’s head and swept the covers over the two of them. Today had been a good day, and as he drifted off to sleep, he knew that tomorrow was going to be even better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of snowballed into a much longer chapter than I was expecting. Fair warning, this chapter might/will probably be the last one, as I pledged to clean out my closet of skeleton fics over the next little while (most of them are pretty similar to either this one or 'Splintered Beginnings' - and after that I have a few projects in mind that I'm really excited about. So we'll have to see about this one.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed what you read :)

**Author's Note:**

> This work does have multiple chapters, but everything after the first one can be considered a coda. I hate leaving ends untied because excellent fics that are never completed make me kind of sad. As a writer, I swore never to post something that doesn't have at least some kind of satisfactory ending - which is why all subsequent chapters will always look as though its 2/2 or 3/3 etc. as I don't want to promise something I don't have. I hope you understand :)
> 
> Also, this first chapter in particular was written 2-3 years ago, so the characters are going to stray away from their characterization in the movies and stuff and the writing is a bit corny at times. You will probably be able to tell when I picked this fic up again based on the writing but... nostalgia for old projects amiright?
> 
> Un-beta'd - any mistakes will probably stay tbh, but we'll see.
> 
> I am bad at the whole tagging thing, so if you see something you think should be there let me know


End file.
